starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Юужань-вонги
|height= |skincolor=*Серый с оттенками фиолетового и синего *Желтоватый |haircolor=Чёрный |distinctions=*Глазные мешки * Скошенные лбы *Чёрная кровь * «Отсутствие» в Силе *Прочная кожа |lifespan=*В среднем 76 стандартных лет *Максимум в 2- 3 больше человеческой |races= |members=*Ном Анор *Ней Рин *Цавонг Ла *Межань Кваад *Шимрра Джамаане *Куореал *Нен Йим *Нас Чока *Шедао Шаи *Зенок Куа *Харрар *Вуа Рапуунг |length = 1,8—1,9 метров }} 'Юужань-вонги''' (другие варианты — йуужань-вонги, юужан-вонги, юузан-вонги) («'Дети Юн-Юужаня'»'', также называемые 'Избранная раса'), (иногда неправильно сокращаемые до 'вонгов, что подразумевает, что называемый был отвергнут своей семьей и богами) были разумной расой двуногих гуманоидов, которые почти разрушили Новую Республику и несли ответственность за гибель почти 365 триллионов разумных существ во время своего вторжения в Галактику. Юужань-вонги и их рабы хазраки были одними из немногих известных чужеродных рас, происходящих из-за пределов Галактики (другие известные — силентиум и абоминор). Типичный юужань-вонг по форме напоминал человека, хотя они были выше и тяжелее, чем средний человек, имели меньше волос на голове и жили втрое дольше людей. Юужань-вонги были религиозными фанатиками, которые считали любые механические технологии богохульством. Их технологические инновации были генетически модифицированной или просто органикой. Кроме того, юужань-вонги глубоко уважали боль на грани мазохизма, и стремились улучшить свои физические возможности через пересадку органов. Такая пересадка была символом статуса в юужань-вонгском обществе. Возможно, больше всего юужань-вонги были известны тем, что не могли ощущаться через Силу. Это смущало джедаев, которые впервые столкнулись с юужань-вонгами. Тем не менее, они были чувствительны к некоторым атакам Силы. Биология и внешний вид Это уродство является одним из результатов выполнения системы ритуалов, обязательных для каждого юужань-вонга. Цель ритуалов — слава; чтобы стать равным богам, нужно изменить свою внешность по их образу и подобию. Таким образом, планомерное уродование лица отражает повышение статуса: чем больше юужань-вонг меняет свою внешность, тем, соответственно, выше он поднимается по карьерной лестнице. Для достижения этой цели юужань-вонги идут на любые ухищрения — они приращивают себе конечности других существ или же биопротезы. Однако это планомерное уродование никогда не нацелено на то, чтобы сделать их беспомощными калеками или как-то ограничить и ослабить боевые качества, — напротив, юужань-вонги, меняя свой облик, стараются стать более сильными, ловкими и грозными бойцами. Те же, кто потерпел неудачу с церемонией трансформации и оказался-таки калекой, становятся опозоренными и отныне переходят в низшую касту в иерархии юужань-вонгского общества. Юужань-вонги — человекоподобная раса, во многом похожая на людей, некоторые даже верят, что они ветвь людской расы, но имеются различия. Юужань-вонги гораздо выше и массивнее обычного человека, что может быть результатом отбора при размножении. thumb|left|Юужань-вонгский воин, вооружённый амфижезломЮужань-вонги также различаются внешне: если у одних головы имеют горбатые, выступающие лбы, то у других лоб покатый. Лицо у юужань-вонгов похоже на комок пульсирующей плоти с глубоко посаженными глазами, прикрытыми синеватыми мешками (считается признаком красоты), что в сочетании с ритуальной татуировкой и шрамами придает им варварский вид. Некоторые юужань-вонги имеют острые уши, в то время как большинство не обладают такой особенностью. Это может быть изменением в результате ритуалов или генетической разновидностью. Юужань-вонг также имеют короткие, впавшие носы, что делает их лица похожими на черепа. Волосы расы чёрного цвета, их гораздо меньше, чем у людей, и как правило, они гораздо длиннее, но в большинстве случаев юужань-вонги полностью лысые. Обычным цветом кожи для них является серый или жёлтый. Другой важной физической особенностью юужань-вонгов является чёрная кровь. Нервная система юужань-вонгов очень чувствительна, особенно к боли. Продолжительность жизни юужань-вонгов превосходит человеческую в два-три раза. Странным является то, что по неизвестным причинам, джедаи, которые первые открыли юужань-вонгов, не в состоянии ощутить их с помощью Силы, поскольку так или иначе все формы жизни имеют связь с Силой — можно подумать, будто юужань-вонги ею полностью обделены. Они не имеют никакого присутствия Силы и не подвержены никаким воздействиям Силы направленным прямо на них (но подвержены воздействиям, направленных на них косвенно — камень, брошенный с помощью телекинеза). Немногие джедаи развили способность чувствовать чужаков с помощью Силы и то только через биослуг юужань-вонгов. Например Энакин Соло мог чувствовать юужань-вонгов в Силе с помощью Кристалла светляка, который заменял кайбер-кристалл в его Лазерном мече thumb|Юужань-вонг Юужань-вонги- никогда не сдаются врагу, ибо боятся тем самым оскорбить своих богов. Они поклоняются жизни как таковой и считают все, что создано искусственно, неподобающим. Их технологии основаны на генной инженерии и чистой органике, потому сражаются они биоинженерным оружием-Амфижезлами, носят Вондуун-крабовую броню, используют биоинженерные приборы, например, Кахсу — организм, способный записывать и запоминать всё, как блокнот, и корабли, например Кораллы-прыгуны, а любое использование техники считают извращением. Особую ненависть питают они к дроидам, поскольку, с их точки зрения, дроиды — кощунственная имитация жизни, не достойная существовать на свете. Также юужань-вонги поклоняются боли, практически до мазохизма, пытаясь улучшить свои физические качества через ломку своих костей и приращивание биопротезов или конечностей других существ. Все, что делают юужань-вонги, направлено на прославление богов, в том числе и завоевание и порабощение все новых галактических территорий, которые юужань-вонги, как и собственную внешность, преобразуют во славу и по образу и подобию своих богов. На своем победоносном пути они повсюду осуществляют казни и жертвоприношения, потому что, согласно мифам юужань-вонгов, их создатель пожертвовал части своего тела, претерпел невыносимую боль и в конце концов умер — и всё ради того, чтобы подняться на новые высоты. Именно так, гласит легенда, он и создал из своего тела меньших богов, которые, в свою очередь, создали народ юужань-вонгов, собрав и перемешав части тел других существ. А потому жертвоприношения обязательны и являются священным актом. Тех, кто не принадлежит к их расе, юужань-вонги именуют неверными. Любое посягательство на честь юужань-вонга может стать поводом для смертельного поединка, который тоже считается формой жертвоприношения богам. Что касается гибели в бою, то это самая почетная смерть, какую только может принять юужань-вонг. Общество Об экономике юужань-вонгов известно немного, она представляет собой командную экономику, а их политическая система— смесь теократии и автократии. Общество юужань-вонгов основано на кастовой системе. Верховный Повелитель Высшая каста состояла из одного Верховного Повелителя, правящего всеми остальными кастами. Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов в Галактику, Верховным Повелителем был Шимрра Джамаане. Только Верховный повелитель имеет непосредственную связь с Юн-Юужанем — верховным божеством и создателем юужань-вонгов. Каста формовщиков Формовщиков обычно описывают как более низких, чем обычные юужань-вонги, известных своими украшениями из лицевых наростов и руками с большим количеством пальцев. Формовщик-адепт имеет одну такую руку с восемью пальцами, в то время как мастер-формовщик имеет две подобных руки, с различными приспособлениями для работы. Некоторые формовщики, например Межань Кваад и Нен Йим скрывали оружие в своих руках создателей. Их лицевые наросты были связаны с нервной системой и использовались в церемониях для представления согласия или несогласия. Кроме того, они могли изменять форму, показывая настроение владельца. Каста жрецов Каста жрецов обладает значительной властью в их теократическом обществе. Члены касты жрецов служат менее значимым божествам, управляющим юужань-вонгами. Имеется несколько сект, поклоняющимся различным божествам юужань-вонгов. Каста жрецов или жриц включает в себя высочайших жрецов (жриц), высших жрецов (жриц), жрецов, провидцев и послушников. Каста воинов thumb|150px|Член касты воинов. Каста воинов— армия юужань-вонгов, являлась одной из самых многочисленных каст. Воины обучались с малых лет до гибели в сражении. Воины более агрессивны, чем другие юужань-вонги. Каста воинов делится на мастеров войны, верховных командующих, командующих, субалтернов и воинов. Известные воины, Цавонг Ла и Нас Чока стали мастерами войны юужань-вонгов. Их основным оружием был амфижезл, напоминающий смертоносную змею, обладающий способностью поражать ядом или обвиваться вокруг врагов. Воины являлись приверженцами потрошителя Юнь-Яммки и искали чести в сражениях. Они носили живую вондуун-крабовую броню, противостоящую бластерному огню и ударам световых мечей. Слабым местом этой брони являлись грудное и плечевые сочленения. Каста интендантов Каста интендантов трудилась над поддержанием деятельности общества юужань-вонгов и его экономики. Они были ответственны за коммерцию, бюрократию, торговлю и распределение рабочей силы, состоящей из рабов. Известные интенданты, например Ном Анор, являлись смертельными врагами джедаев. Членами касты интендантов могут становиться члены каст формовщиков и воинов. Каста интендантов делилась на следующие ранги: высший префект, префект, консул, исполнитель, служитель. До того как стать Верховным Повелителем, Шимрра был интендантом. Каста рабочих Каста рабочих— самая многочисленная и самая низшая каста, большинство из которых трудились слугами, рабочими или рабами. Каста рабочих состояла из Опозоренных, чьи тела не приняли органические внедрения и изменения; юужань-вонгов, рожденных в касте рабочих; тех кто не добился успеха в других кастах и завоёванных рас, например, хазраки: рептилоидной расы из галактики юужань-вонгов, рабов, например ваг-родиеков, которые служат как боевые животные. История Ранняя история Юужань-вонги являются беженцами из далекой галактики. Их родина Юужань’тар была уничтожена за тысячи стандартных лет до их вторжения в Галактику. Юужань’тар была живой разумной планетой с большим поясом астероидов вокруг. На языке юужань-вонгов Юужань’тар значит «Ясли божеств». thumb|left|Война с юужань-вонгами Немногие знают о их ранней истории. Известно, что Юужань-вонги жили в содружестве со своей планетой и были чувствительны к Силе. Их технологии были основаны на органике. В один из моментов своей истории юужань-вонги оказались втянуты в разрушительный галактический конфликт между двумя дроидными видами, силентиум и абоминор, укрепивший их ненависть к технологическим цивилизациям и ксенофобию к иным разумным формам жизни. Мир юужань-вонгов помог им в войне, одарив знанием создания живого оружия. Но чем дольше продолжалась война, тем сильнее и воинственнее они становились. Юужань-вонги победили своих врагов и изгнали оба дроидных вида из галактики. На этом юужань-вонги не остановились, отправившись в поход для очищения своей галактики от всех форм механических технологий. Они завоевали большую часть галактики и многие непокоренные расы. Среди иных видов они покорили хазрак, рептилоидную расу, ставшую для них расой рабов-солдат. Обладая значительной частью галактики, различные домены разделились и обратились друг против друга, в результате чего разразилась разрушительная Кремлевианская война. Во время конфликта большая часть их галактики была уничтожена, включая и их родину Юужань’тар. Точные сведения о разрушении их родины утеряны. Известно лишь, что планета создала зерно, известное как Зонама Секот. Лишенные содружества со своей планетой, юужань-вонги потеряли Силу и испытали великую боль. Поэтому они видят боль как единственный способ возвращения к подобному содружеству, для чего тренируют и изменяют свое тело. Вместо своей родины они создали нескольких богов, управляющих почти всеми аспектами их цивилизации. К концу войны появился первый мастер войны —Стенг. Его конкурент был мастер войны Йо’ганд, изобретший основную тактику Йо’ганда, использовал ее для уничтожения планеты Игзиир и ее луны. Разрушение Игзиир окончилось смертью Стенга и завершением войны. В конце концов Йо’ганд объединил домены в единое общество и стал первым Верховным Повелителем юужань-вонгов. Однако значительная часть их галактики лежала в руинах, и юужань-вонги начали долгий путь в иную галактику в поисках нового дома. В течение веков они скитались в Межгалактической пустоте на массивных Кораблях-мирах. В течение этого времени юужань-вонги почти разрушили сами себя. Насилие и соревновательность пронизали их общество, и, не имея никакой внешней цели, они обратили агрессию друг против друга. Но, хотя и не было войн, подобных Кремлевианской, домены продолжали бороться друг с другом за покровительство Верховных Повелителей. До вторжения Когда юужань-вонги покидали свою галактику, они не имели представления ни о длительности своего путешествия, ни о конечной цели. Известно, что в 3997 ДБЯ прибыли сливилиты — зонды вонгов, а в 3963 ДБЯ по крайней мере один разведчик достиг Известной галактики. В этом году группа мандалорских неокрестоносцев под предводительством Кандеруса Ордо обнаружила то, что в последствии стало известным как йорик-стронха, скрывавшееся под видом астероида в системе Криспин. Будучи обнаруженным, оно скрылось на окраине галактики. Между 229 ДБЯ и 89 ДБЯ, живая планета Зонама-Секот — семя Юужань’тара появилась в гардажском рифте. В 32 ДБЯ, силы юужань-вонгов, именуемые «дальние чужаки», открыли Зонама-Секот и заметив схожесть с Юужан’тар попытались колонизировать ее. Но, когда они попытались обосноваться, биосфера Зонама-Секот уничтожила флору и фауну юужань-вонгов, провоцируя против них всевозможные катаклизмы. И хотя Зонама-Секот пыталась договориться с ними, они начали покорение планеты. После двух лет тяжелой борьбы покорение было остановлено благодаря появлению рыцаря-джедая Верджер, убедившего вонгов остановиться с условием, что она будет путешествовать вместе с ними. Галактическая Республика получала лишь темные вести о нападении. Когда рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и его падаван Энакин Скайуокер отправились расследовать исчезновение Верджер, они обнаружили напавшую на мир неизвестную биотехнологическую расу, вооруженную никогда ранее не встречавшимся оружием. В 29 ДБЯ, после изучения Зонама-Секот, намерения Верховного Повелителя Куореала о вторжении пошатнулось. Юужань-вонги выяснили, что Зонама Секот теперь не находится в их системе и нет свидетельств тому, что она была уничтожена. Беспокоясь об угрозе со стороны мощного духа планеты, они объявили своему народу, что лучше всего будет отправиться в иную галактику. Но, Шимрра Джамаане, под влиянием Оними и при поддержке наиболее агрессивных доменов совершил переворот, убил Куореала и объявил, что вторжение будет продолжаться по намеченному плану. 200px|left|Символ юужань-вонгов Сведений о действиях юужань-вонгов в галактике в течение следующих нескольких десятилетий немного. В 27 ДБЯ Палпатин каким-то образом узнал о появлении флота юужань-вонгов, но решил скрыть это от Республики, пока не будет установлен его Новый порядок. Об этом знал по крайней мере один из его приспешников — Кинман Дориана. Отдаленная угроза вторжения послужила одной из причин уничтожения Палпатином «Сверхдальнего перелёта», дабы предотвратить его захват юужань-вонгами. После окончания Войн клонов, Палпатин открыл появление юужань-вонгов народу. Одним из его оправданий о содержании имперского флота после завершения войны было предотвращение вторжения извне. Также в это время небольшие передовые части юужань-вонгов столкнулись с Оборонными силами чиссов на окраине их владений. Хотя адмирал чиссов Ар’алани решил разбить их, юужань-вонги сражались гораздо лучше, чем чиссы ожидали от такого небольшого флота. Появление «Полёта за пределы» поставило перед главным командованием ОСЧ задачу: решить, будут ли чужаки и Республика союзниками или противниками. Где-то между 27 ДБЯ и 22 ПБЯ юужань-вонги заключили пакт с вагаари против чиссы. Разведчики юужань-вонгов вернулись из галактики к своему флоту с множеством похищенных. Среди них были люди, верпины и талзы. Над ними проводились чрезвычайно жестокие эксперименты и их жестко допрашивали, зачастую такое обращение приводило к смерти. Те, кто выжил, считались Принятыми. Около 25 ДБЯ юужань-вонги основали аванпост на планете Биммиель. После образования Галактической Империи, имперские ученые основали базу на той планете, полагая, что Палпатин захочет иметь прямой контакт с чужаками. Тем не менее юужань-вонги избегали любых контактов до тех пор, пока не начали вторжение. Также известно, что разведчики юужань-вонгов были активны во время Войн клонов. Передовые разведчики юужань-вонгов разделяли эти опасения. После образования в 11 ПБЯ Временного Имперского совета и смерти перерожденного Императора Палпатина, пристав Ном Анор получил задание проникнуть в Совет. Он совершил это и, управляя его лидером Ханделем Каривусом, организовал смерть многих советников и последовавшую за этим борьбу разделившихся лидеров Осколков Империи. Тем временем юужань-вонги стали вмешиваться в высшую политику империи Сси-рууви. Они внедрили одного из своих агентов Е’тинаа на высокий военный пост и управляли возвышением Кирамака с целью использовать Сси-рууви для создания смятения и беспорядков во время своего вторжения. В 24 ПБЯ агент юужань-вонгов Йомин Карр проник в Эксгалактическое общество, обосновавшись на базе Эксгал-4 на Белькадане в Векторе-Прайме. Вторжение в Галактику На Роммамуле, интендант юужань-вонгов Ном Анор, скрывавшийся в обличье лидера Красных рыцарей жизни, развязал войну между Роммамулом и соседней планетой Осариан. Также он ответственен за заражение Мары Джейд Скайуокер и сотни других дипломатов смертельной болезнью юужань-вонгов. В результате чего, Новая Республика не получила своевременного известия, когда передовые части юужань-вонгов — праэториты-вонги напали на удаленный мир Хелска 4 и сбросили на планету Сернпидаль ее луну Добидо, уничтожив миллионы, среди которых был и знаменитый вуки Чубакка. Столкнувшись с джедаями, юужань-вонги стали считать их главным злом в галактике из-за их возможности контролировать сверхъестественную Силу, которой юужань-вонги были лишены. Праэториты-вонги были побеждены героями галактики: Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло, Леей Органой Соло и Лэндо Калриссианом. Главный флот юужань-вонгов прибыл вскоре после этого и за короткое время завоевал многие миры: Биммиель, Дантуин, Дубриллион и Оброа-скай, Итор подвергся выжиганию и стал необитаемым. После того как армия юужань-вонгов вторглась в галактику и начала свое кровавое и победоносное шествие с планеты на планету, тысячи беженцев покинули свои родные края, вскоре это стало проблемой, из-за которой правительство Новой Республики больше не могло игнорировать угрозу юужань-вонгов. Политики были не в состоянии противодействовать захватчикам, и обвинили джедаев в развязывании конфликта. Юужань-вонги объявили джедаев своими злейшими врагами и обещали населению галактики прекратить нашествие, если им выдадут всех джедаев. В это же время появилась Бригада мира. thumb|230px|left|[[Ном Анор выступает в Сенате.]] Юужань-вонги заключили сделку с хаттами, что позволило им беспрепятственно пройти через их часть космоса. Но хатты скрытно играли на обе стороны, передав сведения о движении флота юужань-вонгов Новой Республике. За это юужань-вонги безжалостно завоевали их мир. Продвижение через область хаттов позволило захватчикам начать вторжение на Фондор, удаленный участок Центра. Но в Битве при Фондоре они понесли тяжелые потери, когда кузен Хана Соло, Тракан Сал-Соло использовал против них станцию «Балансир», уничтожив также большую часть обороняющегося хейпанского флота. После завоевания Дуро, мастер войны Цавонг Ла предложил Новой Республике перемирие в обмен на выдачу всех джедаев. Некоторые планетные правительства, сотрудничающие с юужань-вонгами, преследуя джедаев, стали ненавидеть их еще больше. Даже Новая Республика выпустила временное разрешение на арест мастеров-джедаев Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Бригада мира предприняла нападение на Праксеум джедаев на Явине 4, но не смогла захватить учеников. Вскоре туда прибыли юужань-вонги, усложнив ситуацию для немногих находившихся там джедаев. Вонги захватили джедая-ученика Тахири Вейла и принялись изменять ее подобно своим биологическим созданиям. Она была спасена благодаря своему лучшему другу Энакину Соло и помощи Опозоренного юужань-вонга Вуа Рапуунга. В итоге еретическое движение, поклоняющееся джедаям, как спасителям (впоследствии возглавленное Ном Анором) стало набирать популярность среди Опозоренных, несмотря на попытки высших каст пресечь это. Чуть позже юужань-вонги нарушили перемирие, внезапно атаковав Яг’Дул. thumb|Юужань-вонг и человек По прошествии двух лет войны, юужань-вонги создали новое создание для охоты за джедаями — воксин. В ответ Энакин Соло собрал всех джедаев с целью отыскать королеву воксин, благодаря которой юужань-вонги клонировали остальных воксин. Задача была выполнена, но стоила жизни половине команды, включая самого Энакина, а его брат Джейсен попал в плен к юужань-вонгам. Тем временем юужань-вонги напали на Корусант, захватили столицу Новой Республики и убили главу правительства Борска Фей’лию. Затем они переименовали планету в Юужань’тар и начали вонг-преобразование планеты по образу своей погибшей родины. Трансформация Корусанта была сорвана рыцарем-джедаем Джейсеном Соло, избежавшего захвата с помощью Верджер. Помимо этого юужань-вонги стали испытывать внутренние проблемы, из-за возросших затрат своей Империи. Новая Республика перенесла свою столицу на Мон-Каламари, избрав вместо Фей’лии Кэла Омаса, создавшего Высший Совет, определявшего роль джедаев в войне. В это время джедаи узнали о секретном проекте РУНР о создании Альфа-Красной — биологическом оружии, способном уничтожить юужань-вонгов и их созданий. Джедаи не смогли убедить Кэла Омаса не рассматривать проект как способ борьбы с захватчиками, но они были избавлены от неприятностей благодаря рыцарю-джедаю Верджер, самолично уничтожившей проект. Однако из-за этого инцидента отношения между джедаями и Новой Республикой стали более напряженными. Ведя обычную войну, пока готовилась Альфа-Красная, Новая Республика изобрела план по заманиванию юужань-вонгов в ловушку около луны Эбак 9 в Ядре. С рыцарем-джедаем Джейной Соло в качестве приманки, западня успешно сработала, флот юужань-вонгов был уничтожен. На Эбак 9 мастер войны Цавонг Ла был убит Джайной Соло, а Верджер принесла себя в жертву, ради уничтожения войск юужань-вонгов высадившихся на луну. Используя свое влияние и опасаясь, что Сенат возьмет управление боевыми действиями в свои руки, Омас создал новую конституцию, по которой Сенат был лишен исполнительной власти. Это обратило Республику в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов. thumb|230px|left|[[Боевой дроид серии YVH|Охотник на юужань-вонгов.]] После победы, Люк Скайуокер собрал команду для проверки сведений Верджер о живой планете Зонама-Секот. Они отправились в Неизведанные регионы, получив помощь от Осколков Империи и чиссов в обмен на услугу в будущем. Отыскав живую планету, они вступили в переговоры, пытаясь убедить ее помочь завершить войну. Тем временем, расстроенный своей ролью при Эбак 9, пристав юужань-вонг Ном Анор, выдав себя за пророка Ю’Шаа начал распространять ересь на Юужань’таре (бывшем Корусанте). Он прослышал о Зонама-Секот и отправился к ней вместе сформовщицей Нен Йим, жрецом Харраром и рыцарями-джедаями Тахири Вейлой и Корраном Хорном. Пятеро достигли Зонама Секот, где Ном Анор открыл свое истинное лицо, убил НенЙим и сбросил Харрара со скалы, перед тем как повредить гипердвигатель планеты. Оба джедая потерпели неудачу в попытке остановить его, но Зонама Секот знала как действовать и направилась через гиперкосмос к Юужань’тару, заняв орбиту у той же звезды, что и прежняя столица Галактики. thumb|юужань-вонг В это время Галактический Альянс приготовился вернуть Юужань’тар, надеясь нарушить способность юужань-вонгов сражаться, убрав Верховного Повелителя. Оказалось, что Верховный Повелитель Шимрра был всего лишь марионеткой в руках настоящего предводителя юужань-вонгов, обладающего Силой Опозоренного — Оними. И Шимрра и Омини были убиты во второй битве за Корусант. Нас Чока, наследник Ла на должности мастера войны, стал Верховным Повелителем и приказал оставшимся воинам юужань-вонгов сложить оружие. После вторжения thumb|Юужань-вонгский воин. Одним из требований при капитуляции юужань-вонгов было обратное преобразование Корусанта, сделав его приемлемым в качестве столицы Галактического Альянса. Пока шло преобразование, Альянс обосновался на Деноне. Зонама Секот открыла себя как семя давно погибшей родины юужань-вонгов. После окончания войны, остатки юужань-вонгов со всех концов Галактики были созваны на Зонама. Вместе со своим новым населением Зонама Секот снова возвратилась в Неиведанный Регионы, так что юужань-вонги обрели мир и восстановили свои взаимоотношения с Секот. Среди других планов они решили отменить свою кастовую систему и убрать посты мастера войны и Верховного Повелителя (Чока рассматривался как предводитель). Но ботаны не простили смерти Фей’лиа и объявили геноцид ар’каи против юужань-вонгов, отправив флот в Неизвестные Области для охоты на Зонама. В 36 ПБЯ их стараниям помешал ГА. Возможно, юужань-вонгская война была самым разрушительным кризисом, который видела Галактика. Количество потерь было огромным; количество убитых достигло 365 триллионов, что равнозначно 61 тысяче миров со средним населением по 6 миллиардов каждый, или треть процента всего населения Галактики в 100 квадриллионов разумных существ. Новая Галактическая Империя и Новый Орден ситхов Галактический Альянс завершил свое воссоединение несколько лет спустя, но он уже не был похож на Новую Республику до вторжения. Позже в127 ПБЯ, пытаясь улучшить взаимоотношения с юужань-вонгами и галактикой, Галактический Альянс и Новый Орден джедаев разрешил создателям юужань-вонгов использовать разрушенные территории Оссуса— одну из древнейших твердынь ордена как испытательный полигон. Намерением разрешивших проект «Оссус», среди которых был мастер-джедай и ведущий член Совета джедаев Кол Скайуокер, было выяснение возможностей методов терраформации, использованных при преобразовании Корусанта во временную родину вонгов— Юужань’тар (27-29 ПБЯ) при возвращение пустынных и увядших миров к жизни. Эксперимент удался, Оссус возвратился к жизни, и когда джедаи открыли итоги галактике, другие миры стали соперничать за возможность восстановления планет разрушенных во время Юужань-вонгской войны. Для преобразования была выбрана сотня планет. Создатели юужань-вонгов и джедаи приступили к работе, поначалу результаты были невидны. Никто не посчитался с вмешательством Нового Ордена ситхов. По распоряжению своего лидера Дарт Крайта, ситхи тайно нарушили преобразование на этих мирах. Растения выросли изуродованными и в наростах, напоминавших те, что были на коже у порабощенных вонгами. Джедаи смогли определить вмешательство, но не смогли выяснить, чьих это рук дело. В это время по всей галактике обвиняли юужань-вонгов. Слишком большой была враждебность к бывшим завоевателям, чтобы поверить в их отказ от захватнических устремлений. Джедаи же были уверены в невиновности вонгов и убедили Совет поддержать их. Подписание Договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома (19 ПБЯ) установило мир между Осколком Империи и Новой Республикой, а война с юужань-вонгами еще больше сблизила прежних соперников. Но среди членов Совета моффов было достаточно консерваторов, желавших восстановления Империи, как ведущей галактической силы. Призывая к возмездию и инициировав подписание Анаксианского договора, они объявили войнуГалактическому Альянсу. Как и задумывали ситхи, мир, за который многие боролись и умирали целые десятилетия, был разрушен одним ударом. Первоначально Альянс уступал, защита вонгов, отчуждала многие миры, чье население помнило о вторжении юужань-вонгов, и большинство из них отказало Альянсу в поддержке. Таким образом, помимо войны Альянс столкнулся с расколом. Империя воспользовалась этим и привлекла эти миры в свой лагерь, ослабив правительство ГА. Другие миры объявили нейтралитет. В это время ситхи, через безжалостного и амбициозного управляющего Имперской разведки моффа Найну Каликсту связались с Империей, объявив себя ее союзниками. Тогда джедаям стало ясно, кто был ответственен за нарушение терраформирования, но они не могли доказать это. После трех лет кровавой войны, Галактический Альянс растратил свои силы. Спустя почти век, имперские войска снова захватили Корусант. Альянс окончательно сдался, и его территории были присоединены к имперским. Неизвестно, предпринимала ли Империя какие-либо попытки истребить юужань-вонгов. Император призвал Орден джедаев подчиниться и принять волю Империи. Некоторые из них стали Имперскими рыцарями, но большинство осталось верным Силе и, не пожелав любых союзов с ситхами убыли с Корусанта в свой храм на Оссусе. Ситхи последовали за ними и под предводительством Дарта Крайта и при поддержке имперских войск возглавляемых моффом Рулфом Яге напали на Оссус. Резня на Оссусе разбросала Джедаев по всей Галактике, но Орден не был побежден полностью. Вскоре Ситхи повернулись против Императора Рона Фела и имперских рыцарей, желая управлять Галактикой самостоятельно. Божества Юужань-вонги были глубоко верующими и имели много богов. До своего поражения они верили, что их обязанность — выполнять желания богов через завоевания и геноцид. thumb|200px|Вонг-джедай и её [[Дайе Азур-Джамин|пленник.]] Юн-Юужань Создатель и самый сильный бог религии юужань-вонгов. Он пожертвовал значительной частью своего тела для создания младших божеств и галактики юужань-вонгов. Только Верховный Повелитель имеет с ним непосредственную связь. Юн-Харла Лгунья, Скрывающаяся богиня, и богиня обмана и агрессии. Юн-Харла представляет политическую касту. Изучив эти сведения, войска Новой Республики присвоили своему самому лучшему пилоту Джайне Соло позывной «Обманщица» и «Богиня», для запугивания юужань-вонгов, полагавших, что сражаются с живым воплощением одного из своих наиболее могущественных божеств. Юн-Яммка Убийца и бог войны. Его изображением было многоногое существо, послужившее вдохновением для формы Яммоска. Прежде всего ему поклонялась каста воинов. Окончательно он был создан кастой жрецов, когда юужань-вонги стали воинственными. Юн-Не’Шел Создательница. Она наблюдала за естественными циклами жизни и почиталась кастой создателей. Юн-Тксиин и Юн-К’аа Юн-Тксиин и Юн-К’аа были близнецами и любовниками. Взаимоотношения вне касты были запрещены в обществе юужань-вонгов, нарушитель приносился в жертву богам-любовникам. Юн-Шуно Имел тысячу глаз, наблюдал и общался с Опозоренными, избегаемыми другими божествами юужань-вонгов. Известные юужань-вонги * '''Ном Анор — член Касты интендантов, в чью деятельность входил также и шпионаж. Он ответственен за половину вторжений юужань-вонгов и являлся одним из самых злейших врагов Нового Ордена джедаев. * Вуа Рапуунг '- воин, которого считали бесчестным из-за авантюры Межан Кваад, погиб, спасая Энакина Соло и Тахири Вейлу. * 'Межань Кваад — формовщик-мастер, наставник Нен Уим, влюблена в Вуа Рапуунга, когда он остался преданным вере (которая запрещала любовь формовщиков и воинов), она наслала на него вирус, который сделал его бесчестным. * Куореал — Верховный Повелитель юужань-вонгов до вторжения, убитый Шимррой. * Шимрра Джамаане — Верховный Повелитель юужань-вонгов во время вторжения. * Оними — шут Шимрры и Опозоренный. Бывший формовщик-мастер, нанесший себе на мозги узор йаммоска, сделавший его могущественным и в то же время Опозоренным. В поисках искупления, Омини сделал Шимрру своей марионеткой, и управлял троном, оставаясь в тени. * Нен Йим — формовщик-адепт. Она была учеником мастера Межань Кваад и всегда придерживалась взглядов Межан. Она отправилась к живой планете Зонама Секот вместе с мастером-джедаем Люком Скайуокером, когда она узнала, что мирный живой мир Зонама Секот— это семя Юужань’тар, и что ее народ очень удалился от цели. Она была убита Ном Анором. * Шедао Шаи — сражался с Корраном Хорном за обладание Итором и уступил, но планета тем не менее была уничтожена. * Цавонг Ла — мастер войны юужань-вонгов и смертельный враг Нового Ордена джедаев. Он предложил Республике выдать джедаев, для остановки нашествия. Его тело было скрыто под множеством органических внедрений. Цавонг Ла был убит во время Битвы на Эбаке 9 в схватке с Джейной Соло. * Харрар '- жрец Юнь-Харла. Он признавал угрозу ранее исходившую от джедаев и стоял за ее разрушение. Он путешествовал вместе с Нем Им к Зонама Секот и был глубоко поражен красотой планеты. Он был первым, кто искал пути к окончанию войны. * 'Нас Чока — верховный командующий флота юужань-вонгов и наследник Ла на посту мастера войны. Со смертью Шимрры и Омини, Чока приказал вонгам сложить оружие и окончить войну. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Игра вслепую'' *''Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Боба Фетт: Практик'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Revelations'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' * *''Balance Point'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor—Scenario Booklet *Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Эмиссар пустоты'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' * *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' * *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' * *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Разрывное течение'' *''Тысячелетний сокол'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Apocalypse'' *''An Apology'' *''X-wing: Удар милосердия'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' }} Источники *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Справочник по Тёмной стороне'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Tempest Feud'' * *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' * *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Антология рас'' *''Полная антология рас'' * * * * * *''Руководство по персонажам'' * * * * *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' * * * * * * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 0'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 0½'' *''Star Wars Insider 66'' * *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Угрозы Галактики'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * *''Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Галактика в войне'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Masters of the Force'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя''}} Примечания и сноски Ссылки * New Jedi Order Encyclopedia Категория:Расы (Ю) Категория:Группы сопротивления Категория:Юужань-вонги Категория:Культура юужань-вонгов Категория:Работорговые организации Категория:Внегалактические расы Категория:Разумные расы